Darling Violets
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Jimmy and Violet grow up living next door to each other. Just a short one-shot series based on different moments in their lives as they grow up together.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Darling Violets

Rating: T for later chapters

Pairing: Jimmy Darling/Violet Harmon

Summary: Jimmy and Violet grow up living next door to each other. Just a short one-shot series based on different moments in their lives as they grow up together.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

AN: Something that popped in to my head and I had to get it out so I could get inspiration for my other stories. This is just going to be a short series with no serious plot more like little scenes of different times in their lives.

The first time he saw her was the day after he and his mother had officially moved in to their new Boston home. Should couldn't of been more than four or five and even at the tender age of six, Jimmy knew right away she was something special; a once in a lifetime kind of treasure. She was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk flipping through a picture book with her knees pressed up against her chest and a pink flowered skirt whipping back and forth due to the wind. The sun glinted off of her honey colored hair and the young boy wondered for a moment if she was one of the angels his momma used read about in the stories she told him at bedtime. If she was then he must be heaven and that was okay as long as he could continue to watch the pretty girl who had, without even knowing it, captured his heart in a matter of seconds.

"My mommy says you shouldn't stare because it's rude." The tiny girl never looked up from the picture book resting in her lap, but the older boy knew without question she was talking to him even though he had no idea how she had figured out he was there. Maybe she could read minds like Professor X in his beloved X-Men comic books?

Feeling ashamed for being caught, Jimmy looked down and shoved his glove covered hands in his pockets. "I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Jimmy, Jimmy Darling and we just moved here."

"Nice to meet you Jimmy Darling, my name is Violet." Violet shot him a big toothy smile.

"Like the flower. Violets are my favorite type of flower." He told her as he looked up from the ground. Usually Jimmy wouldn't hang around other kids because eventually they would see his hands and once they did they never stuck around so he figured it was better to just be alone, but this girl, there was just something about her.

Setting her book to the side, Violet stood up as she offered her hand for him to shake. "Daddy said we were getting new neighbors. The last family that lived there had to move away and I was happy because Tate was a mean little boy who used to pull my hair and he killed my goldfish when I wouldn't play with him. His sister Addie was my friend, but there was an accident and she went to heaven. I asked my mommy if we could visit, but she said it was to far away and one day when I was all grown up I would understand. You don't seem like a mean boy though so we can be friends if you want? I miss having a friend."

The redheaded boy grinned brightly. He had missed having friends and maybe, just maybe, Violet would be different than all the others who judge him purely by looks rather than taking the time to get to know him. "Well then you can consider me your now official best friend."

"Best friends forever!" She agreed bouncing on the balls of her feet happily. "We should spit shake on it; it is way cooler than a pinky promise, but you'll have to take your mittens off."

Hearing her words was like being hit in the face with ice cold water. What if after seeing his hands Violet decided she no longer wanted to be friends with him? Jimmy could't lose her, not when he had just found her. "Violet, since we are now friends and friends tell each other everything, I need to show you something, but I don't want you to be scared."

The smaller female lifted her chin defiantly. "I'm not scared of anything."

"I hope that's true." He mumbled before slowly starting to remove his gloves. "My momma and I moved here from Alabama because we are different and the other people who lived there didn't like that. My hands are not like yours Violet, they are different. People call me lobster boy because I have hands almost like claws of a lobster."

Violet looked down at his hands and while she knew most kids would run away, she did not feel fear or disgust. She thought his hands, the first two and last two fused together, were absolutely beautiful. Hesitantly she reached out to run her fingers along the smooth skin. "They are so pretty. I wish I had hands like yours Jimmy, they make you special. Now come on, lets go play frisbee."

For a moment the six year old boy was stunned at how little she had freaked out on him, but when she offered her hand for him to take so he could follow her, he took it without a second thought. He had been right, she was different, like he was and it wasn't a bad thing because having met her he knew they could be different together. He never had to be alone again.

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Jimmy who had just turned eleven, was sitting at his desk trying to get some homework done, when he heard a light rapping on his window. At first he chose to ignore it thinking it was a tree branch getting knocked around because of the storm raging outside, but when the tapping became more insistent, he sighed and closed his math book before looking up and spotting his best friend Violet crouched on the windowsill, soaking from the rain, and making a motion for him to hurry up and let her in, which he did almost immediately.

"Violet," Opening the window he pulled her inside before ripping his quilt from his bed and wrapping it around her shiver form. "I know your main purpose in life is drive me towards the brink of a nervous breakdown, but one of these days you are going to end up killing yourself. You could end up catching pneumonia pulling a stunt like that. If you wanted to come over then all you had to do was knock on the front door or use this little invention called the telephone."

Violet looked down as she shrugged. "My parents were fighting again and I didn't want to take the risk of going downstairs and them finding me before I could sneak out the front door and they would know if I tried using the phone since that too happens to be downstairs. You know I would have asked first if I'd had any other choice-'"

Jimmy pulled her in to a tight hug and shook his head cutting of anything else she may have been planning to say. "It's ok Vi, I get why you didn't call ahead. I just worry about you and if something happened to you I'm not sure I would be able to take it because you are my best friend, my only friend. Any time you need to escape you know you're welcome here; Ma adores you and if she had her way we would have been married the day we met. What were your parents fighting about this time?"

The younger girl moved to sit down on the edge of his bed. "Dad accused mom of taking money from his account without asking first when what really happened was his latest no so hidden fling stole his card. The last thing I heard was mom threatening to leave and dad calling her bluff saying she had nowhere to turn. I had no interest in sticking around to hear anymore. Do you think it would be alright if I stayed over tonight?"

He knew why she didn't want to go home; she was scared though she'd never admit to that being the reason. Violet feared ending up like her parents. Jimmy knew because he often had the same fear about ending up like his deadbeat father he had never met. He knew Violet understood in a way nobody else ever could because her dad was a dick as well, but at least Jimmy had his mother, Violets mom acted as if her daughter no longer existed; it had been that way ever since she had started school. The older Harmon female lost interest in her child the second Violet started to grow up. Vivian was all for the diapers and toddler years because it made her feel needed, but after that she simply stopped caring.

Moving to the bed, he positioned himself behind Violet so she could lean against his chest and cover her hands with his own, something he would never do with anyone else. Violet was the only girl he ever let see his hands let alone touch them without the lingering fear of rejection or disgust "You're always welcome to stay here Vi, you know that."

"Mom wants to have another baby." She stated after a few moments of silence had passed. Her fingers lightly stroking his palm tracing the vein. "Like she thinks a baby will fix everything wrong between she and dad. She blames me you know? She never outright said it, but the insinuation is always there lacing her words or in the looks she shoots my way. Sometimes I think about running away and never looking back, but then I think about you Jimmy. You are my only reason to stick around this place otherwise I'm not sure what I would do. Sometimes I'm afraid of the thoughts in my head because I know I shouldn't think some of the things I do. What if I'm going crazy?"

Shaking his head, the redheaded male held her even tighter against his chest. "If you ever left I would find you Violet, I would follow you if you asked me to and if you're crazy then I'm crazy as well, we could be crazy together. Whenever you feel like life is just to much all you have to do is tell me and I will make sure to bring you back to the land of the mostly sane. Just remember Vi, once we turn eighteen we are both out of here. We agreed to travel the world and see things most people only ever dreamed of."

Violet grinned at the reminder. "Yeah, I remember how originally we were going to join the circus, but you argued a freak show would be better. I am so glad we both agreed it would be better to just explore the world. I still have the list we made and I add all the places we want to go whenever one of us mentions a new place."

"That has to be a long list though I think we are going to have to remove the moon from the list." He teased with a smile. "Then again with the technology coming out lately it may actually be possible. Sometimes I think anything is possible as long as I'm with you."

The pair became silent after that because nothing more really needed to be said. It was just how the friends were. While most people needed conversation in order to feel comfortable, Violet and Jimmy could be content in complete and utter silence.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

When Jimmy heard a few boys in his sophomore gym class talking about a fight between some junior girls and an unknown freshman in the cafeteria, he knew without a doubt who the freshman girl had to be because Violet took shit from nobody and of even if it happened to be her first day of high school, if some of the more stuck up girls said anything to her then she would react and not in a polite way either. Sometimes the clawed boy wondered if Violets middle name wasn't trouble since she had this knack of always finding it even in the most serene or pleasant of situations. Jimmy often joked Violet could find fault in an Angel if she knew it would start an argument or end up causing some sort of physical or verbal dispute.

As soon as Jimmy heard about the fight he was running as fast as he could in that direction and he could hear his only friend screaming the closer he got with each step he took. "I'm not scared of you!"

"You should be!" The words spoken by a girl Jimmy knew to be called Leah, leader of the local pack of rich bitches, was followed by a loud slap and then a bang as something or someone was shoved against one of the many tables. "Crazy fucking psycho! She burned me!"

Right as Jimmy Darling was about to push through the crowd of students surrounding the fight, they parted as a small teen girl wearing a smirk and laughing like she'd just heard the funniest joke ever, ran smack dab in to him and just as expected said girl was none other than Violet Harmon. Catching her before she fell over, Jimmy surveyed the damage done to his favorite girl. Besides a split eyebrow and a couple of scratch marks on her cheek, Violet appeared to be no worse for wear which was a good thing because Jimmy may not be a violent person on normal occasions, but when someone he cared about was in trouble it was a different ball game entirely.

Taking her hand he began pulling her down the hallway towards the front entrance. "One day. You couldn't go one day without getting into trouble? It's our first day back to school, your first day of high school Vi. You shouldn't put all your eggs in one basket, you should save a few to use later like for days when you need to skip out on a test or something. If you really feel the need to get your fight. On then at least find me first cause Ma will kill me if I let something happen to you and I don't mean that as a metaphor, she would literally straight up kill me."

Violet rolled her eyes as they finally exited the building and starting walking in the direction of a local park they spent a lot of time in whenever they felt the need to get away from home or school. "A bit over dramatic don't you think Jimmy? Ethel wouldn't kill you, maim maybe, but not kill. Also, I don't need you to take care of me and you know it. I've in fights before, this wasn't my first rodeo cowboy."

"That is exactly why you need me to watch your back Violet." He responded before pulling out his lighter after she handed him one of her cigarettes. He lit hers first out of politeness before lighting his own stick and taking a deep calming lungful of nicotine. "I know you can take care of yourself, but sometimes even you, the great and powerful Violet Harmon, don't always see exactly how deep a hole your digging yourself in to. Remember fifth grade? You decided that you could take on Chloe and her four older brothers?"

"If I recall correctly I came out on top of that battle." She told him shooting him a look stating she was right and he was wrong so deal with it.

His lips twitched as he held back a grin at the memory. "Yeah you did, but only after I came to your rescue."

Violet countered immediately. "Yeah and then I came to yours after the fight when the two remaining brothers tied you to the flag pole. If it weren't for me you'd probably still be there so I think you need to rethink yourself as my hero when clearly it's the other way around and I am the one constantly saving your ass."

"That was one time!" The redheaded male grumbled as he took another drag from his smoke. "Plus I was only defending your honor so that technically counts as me watching your back, but I will be the bigger person here and agree to disagree since I would rather not waste the rest of what should be a school day which has turned do whatever the hell we want day. What do you say we head to Turner street? They have the carnival all set up and I am willing to bet we can get some free rides and shit in before school lets out and our classmates overcrowd the place and suck away any enjoyment we may have had. I'll even win you a new teddy bear if your a good girl."

The younger of the two nodded as she took one of his gloved hands in hers. She never held his hand when others were watching because she wouldn't feed in to gossip, but when they were alone she was always touching in one form or another. "I think you mean you want me to win you a prize since I am, as you so kindly put it, the great and powerful Violet Harmon. Hey if I am queen of the crazies does that mean you are my loyal minion who has to bow at my feet and do whatever it is I may ask of you?"

Instead of replying he simple tightened his grip on her hand as they headed towards the carnival. If only Violet knew the truth; He always had been and always would be hers whether she wanted it or not.

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

"Ma, how do you know when you're in love?" Jimmy had been wanting to ask his mother this for a while, but he had not been sure how to bring up the topic because while he and his mother were close, talking about feelings wasn't really something they did very often.

The older woman paused in her task of rolling the meatballs for that nights dinner. She had been wondering when her only son would ask her this question. She had been expecting it for the last couple of years, especially since Violet Harman had begun to blossom in to a beautiful young woman. "I ain't never been in love Jimmy, but I hear it's different for everyone."

The teen boy was surprised to hear his mothers answer. He had figured that while she may not have had a happy ending with his father, she must have at least loved him at some point. "What about my pa?"

"That wasn't love Jimmy, that was lust and a lot of booze." Ethel sighed as she thought about Dell. Her relationship with the father of her only child was complicated to say the least and love had never factored in to it. "You're pa wasn't a good man, but he did one good thing and that was giving me you son."

Jimmy nodded in agreement. He knew the topic of his father was a sore spot with his mother and so he would drop it to spare her feelings. He had no opinion of the man he'd never met. How can you care about someone, or even for an opinion of their character if you've never spoken to them even once? "Oh, so you never loved anyone?"

Moving to sit down at the kitchen table, she folded her hands over one another before waiting for her son to take a seat across from him which he did a moment later. It was obvious her son needed guidance and she would do her best to give him that since she was his mother and it was her job to do so. "I suppose being in love with someone is similar to just plain loving them and I do know a little something about that. You would do whatever you can to make that person happy and safe. You care about their feelings more than you care about your own. When you wake up in the morning they are the first face you want to see and the last before you go to bed at night. You strive to be the best you can be, not for yourself, but for them because you want to a better person for them. Like I said, I ain't never been in love before so I can't say for sure, but if you love someone you just know deep in your soul. You accept them for all of their flaws and they accept you for yours because when you love someone you love all of them, the good and the bad."

The young man frowned as he thought her words over. He had no idea as to why he was even talking about this, but lately he had been feeling differently towards people, Violet in particular, not that he was claiming to being in love with her, but his feelings for her were changing; had. Been for a while now. "Well how do you know if they love you back?"

"You either gather up the courage to ask em or you live a life of regret filled with what if's." Her tone held no nonsense because the was the type of woman Ethel Darling happened to be. In her opinion you should always get straight to the heart of the matter instead of dragging it out and her son was the exact same way, something would forever be thankful for. "Besides, you and I both know that girl is head over heels in love with you; has been since she was a little girl. I'm just surprised it has taken you this long to finally realize you feel the same. I was starting to wonder if I'd have to smack some sense in to you with the help of one of my frying pans."

"What are you talking about? What girl?" Jimmy was confused as to who his mother was talking about considering he didn't hang around any girls other than Violet and the sarcastic yet determined teen girl did not feel that way about him. She couldn't could she?

Sometimes the bearded woman wanted to slap her son upside the head. He was smart as a whip, but there were times when he could be dumb as a post. "Oh Jimmy Darling tell me you are not that blind boy. Who do you think I'm talking about? Violet of course!"

"Violet?" Shock colored his words because he had been right in assuming Violet was the girl she'd meant, but it still surprised him. Why would his mother think that? Did she know something he didn't? Had Violet said something to her? "You think Violet loves me?"

"I don't think she loves you, I know." A knowing smile came to rest on her lips.

Again he shook his head, failing to connect the dots that apparently everyone around him could see yet he was blind to. "No, Vi doesn't see me that way."

"But you see her that way?" Ethel quickly countered.

"Well I-" Jimmy paused to think about it. Did he love Violet? He cared about her sure, wanted to see her smile all the time because a frown didn't suite her. He wanted her to be happy and free because she deserved it. He wanted to do whatever he could for her because she was worth it. If that wasn't love then what was? He had never really thought about it before, but right then he realized he was in love with Violet Harmon, had been for as long as he could remember. "I guess I do."

His mother grinned brightly as she let out a loud laugh. It was about time. "So what are you going to do about it?"

I guess I am going to go talk to Violet, I have to tell her I love her." He replied jumping out of his seat before turning and kissing his mother on the forehead. "I love ya ma. Thank you for everything and on a side note, if my father couldn't see what a great lady you are then he isn't worth it. One day you'll meet someone who appreciates you for all that you are and all my father couldn't see."

TBC...

AN: In the next part do you want to read how Jimmy tells Violet he loves her? It would be a sort of funny chapter because admitting it to his mother was one thing, but admitting it to Violet would be completely different altogether.

Please R&R like always!


End file.
